Two Sides of the Same Coin
by stfan80
Summary: Mafia AU Two Families are the same, yet forever fighting. That is until a man comes along to change the perspective on it all. Rating may change. Story Cover by Glitchymichi


**A/N: Well, this is out of my expertise. I wouldn't ever try a mafia story, but the recent anime 91 Days changed that. You can thank that little show if this turns out to be even slightly good. Anyway, enjoy the new story from yours truly.**

All of this...chaos started with an invitation. A simple damn invitatiom to a party doomed to end in fire. You may be asking yourself what the hell is this...this gangter talking about. Well, have a seat. This is one hell of a story, and it may take a while to say it.

First things first, you need to know the guests. The name's Corrin, and I'm part of the Hoshido family of mobsters. Our leader is Ryoma, an older bro more prince than don of a mafia family. My siblings are Hinoka, a firey redhead who is easy to tick off, Takumi, a crackshot hothead who doesn't trust very easily, and Sakura, our fair princess of a baby sister.

We're a tight-nit sort of group, where we have each others' backs and we only keep out secrets in the family. We have all the same friends and enemies, and once you see one of us, you'll probably see the rest nearby. Our manor is something of a sight for sore eyes in the grime-filled streets of the city we live in. From the fountain out front to the exspansive halls that're easy to get lost in, we have a great home.

However, the cheery mood was effectively killed when we got a letter adressed to Ryoma showed up at our door with a courier who didn't work for us one day. The Don, being the good leader he is, called a family meeting in his office.

I could tell tensions were high as we stood around his large desk. Hinoka was clenching her fists, and even I was a little nervous. Ryoma had opened the letter, glancing around the room before starting to read. His face showed no change, but his eyes widened some near the end.

"Gods...this'll be interesting." Ryoma sighed, stroking his chin some. "It looks like we're going to a party."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay...what's the catch?" There always was a catch with stuff like this. I tapped my side, already expecting the worse possible thing to come from my brother's mouth.

"Well, the 'catch', as you say, is that we have to attend it with the Nohr family. And on neutral ground to boot." He sat down the letter, rubbing his temples.

Takumi blew up as usual. "You fuckin serious!? Those scumbags want us to go to a godamn party with them? They must think we're idiots to agree to some stupid request like that!" He started to pace, his teeth gritted. "And you said on they ask for it to be on neutral ground too? Gah, those bastards." He turned towards Ryoma then, fury glowing in his eyes. "You're not gonna accept, are ya?"

Ryoma held up his hands, knowing his younger brother would be like this. "Calm down Takumi. I don't like the sound of this as much as you, but we may have to agree. This maybe the only time we get to see those 'scumbags' without a gun in our faces."

Hinoka nodded, the gears in my sister's head almost visibly turning as she thought about the situation. "Yeah, but Takumi does have a point. The last time we 'cooperated' with them Father died." She took a seat at one of the leather seats next to Ryoma's desk. "But you've also got a point, Big brother. And they know that we have to agree to stop this stupid gang war."

Sakura simply nodded, much to innocent to be in meetings like this. I felt sorry for her being the daughter of a mob boss. She was too caring and nice to everyone to be associated with the dirty underworld.

I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes to clear my head. "So, what're you gonna do?" To be honest with you all, I envied my brother sometimes, envied all that power and influence over the people working for him, but this was a situation I felt sympathetic for my brother. He had two choices: agree to obey our mortal enemies' request, basically kissing thier boots, or cause a turf war that could cause more damage than the current one already has.

He turned towards me, his gaze softening. "I think we have to accept. But we're not going to this thing blind. I'm going to have you, Kaze, and Subaki to escort this courier back to Nohr Manor with a request for a meeting to discuss this. Am I clear?"

I nodded. It was a sound plan, save for the risk of Nohr already expecting us. But that was an issue with every plan involving us leaving our family's turf. To put it simply, this was safer than the whole family showing up to the party and being killed. Ryoma knew I wouldn't try anything stupid to fuck this up, so he trusted me with two great guards.

Kaze was one of my brother's most trusted men, and Subaki was the chief of Sakura's escort staff. If I had to choose two men to go with me into Nohr territory, those two would be near the top of the list.

Ryoma smiled, standing up. My brother was fairly menacing, with dark hair and eyes that could read you like a book. He rarely smiled, having to keep up a serious look to intimidate his enemies. He was very popular with women, yet he never married. I always thought it was him being overly cautious with his personal affairs. "Okay then. I'll set up a car for you and you can be off by morning. Right now though, it's dinner time." He motioned to the clock on the wall. Sure enough, it said six thirty.

My siblings and I smiled, agreeing that they were ready for supper. We headed off to the dining hall, the setting sun casting an orange glow on the halls of the manor. The meeting was still on all our minds, a rare silence washing over us as we made our way through the house. Sakura broke the silence with a quiet giggle. "I-I heard that Hana's making spaghetti for supper."

I chuckled, apreciating her attempt to lighten the mood. "That's nice. I'm sure it'll be good then." I heard a deep hum behind me that must've been Ryoma agreeing. I let out a relived sigh as we reached the door. I took a deep whiff of the air, grinning as I smelled the dinner cooking in the kitchen adjacent the dining room.

Takumi pushed past me and opened the door, quietly making his way to his normal seat at the table. I could tell he wasn't happy with his brother's decision by the scowl he was wearing.

Hinoka passed by next, taking the seat next to the silverette. I sighed, not even beginning to think of why she was in a fouler mood than Takumi. Sakura, Ryoma, and I filled in the rest of the table, all of us bowing our heads in a quick prayer before starting to eat.

The meal was dead silent, and unusal occurance for my family. We were normally chatting up a storm at dinner and recalling the day's events, but I guess the knowledge that you have to send a family member to your mortal enemies' manor to negotiate a deal you would never agree to kills the mood.

Hinoka broke the uneasiness. "So, Brother...besides the letter, anything else happened while you were with Yukimura?" Yukimura was the brains of our family's business ventures. He was a good friend with our father, Sumeragi, so he had our family's complete trust.

Ryoma shook his head, wiping his mouth. "Not really. He said that business was doing well, but has no idea why the Nohrs would ask for a deal now. But that's a whole other debate. Sakura, how was your trip to that community gathering event downtown?"

Sakura smiled, a pleasant sight from the down look she had moments before. "Oh..it was great. T-they had set up a soup kitchen to help the homless in that area. Me and Subaki stayed for a couple hours and helped them out some."

Ryoma smiled widely. "See? Something good did happen today. I'm glad you had fun and could help out as well." He took a sip of his tea, giving the still angry Takumi a concerned look. "Little brother, you okay?"

Takumi waved a hand at him, shaking his head to calm his worries some. "I'm fine. I stayed here, but you should already know that." No matter how calm his voice was, there was still an edge to it, and Hinoka notcied.

"Why're you even still mad? The plan's already set. Plus, you don't even have to get close to the Nohrs." My sister was always harsh with her words, certainly the opposite of our other, more soft-spoken baby sister.

I sighed. "Can't you both calm down at least for tonight? If you've forgotten, I'm the one sticking my neck out tomorrow." The thought of that trip tomorrow had started to eat at my thoughts, making me acutely aware of the possiblity of me dying. I took a breath, finishing my food in a few moments. "Uh..can I excuse myself early? I need to rest up."

Ryoma nodded, motioning to the door. "Go ahead. You'll need the sleep. I'll have Kaze wake you up in the morning." He smiled, leaning back in his chair some. The sight reminded me that my brother was barely twenty five, something that suprises me every time I think of it. He was young to be a don, and certainly much younger than Don of the Nohrs, Garon.

I nodded with a smile, heading out into the hall leading to my room. However, I took a different turn and made my way to one of the balconies of the house. I sighed, feeling the cool evening wind cool me down. It was nice out tonight, and as perfect time as any to sit out and relax for a moment.

And that I did. I sat on the railing of the small balcony, pulling out a small box of cigarettes and my lighter from my pocket. I pulled out one of the cigarettes, closing the pack and returning it to my pocket before flicking on the lighter. I lit it and took a drag, blowing out a small puff of smoke.

"I thought you quit those." I jumped a little. The voice was so familiar to me, I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I sighed. "Hey, Brother, and I technically did." I turned around to see a somewhat concerned Ryoma looking at me. "What? One cig won't kill me. I probably won't sleep if I don't anyway." I took another drag, blowing the smoke into the night air.

Ryoma sighed. "Still," he took a step closer, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't want you to get sick because of those things. But...I guess it's okay if you have to."

I nodded, tapping the ashes off the edge into the night. "Good. Plus, you worry too much about this. You should be in there calming Takumi and Hioka down. I've got no clue what ticked our dear sister off, but whatever it was did a good job." I thought of Sakura being stuck between those two, caught in the endless bickering.

Ryoma sighed, rubbing his temples some. "I guess you're right, but I wanted to say good luck for tomorrow in case I don't get to before you leave. He walked to me side, patting my back with a small smile on his lips. "Good luck, little bro." He met my eyes, a calm settling in those emerald orbs. He stepped away from me. "I guess I'll be going now."

I grabbed his wrist before he stepped too far away, causing him to turn back towards me with his brow arched in confusion. "Hmm?"

I smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Ryoma. And good night. I hope to see you tomorrow." I heard a small chuckle come from him and felt his hand rub by back.

He said, "'I do too. 'Night, Corrin." He pulled away, moving away again. Then he was off, going through the door to the dining room with a shout at our brother.

I sighed, putting out the cigarette and flicking the butt off the balcony. I turned towards the hall with a forced smile. Tomorrow was going to be rough, and I knew this tension wasn't going to leave as soon as Ryoma mentioned his plan. It was a sinking feeling no amount of brotherly hugs could shake.

My room was away from my siblings, but I liked it that way. It was a modified guest room with a small bathroom attached. It was decorated and arranged to suit me, and it was the only haven I called home. It was a standard looking room, with a large bed and desk, a bookcase overflowing with half-read novels and textbooks, and a small bedside table with a reading lamp on it.

I smiled and flipped on the light, taking a deep breath before flopping down on the bed. It was finally time for some well-earned sleep. I pulled off my shirt, tossing it in the small basket in the corner.

I flicked the light off quickly and layed down, a small yawn already escaping me. Tomorrow was going to be strange. I layed there for about five minutes, sleep still eluding me some.

I eventually got back up and turned on my lamp, rumaging in my drawer for a small picture frame. I flipped it over. In the picture was me as a kid, barely five years old and a girl who looked just like me, save for her shocking silver hair. I ran a finger over the photo, cleaning off the dust.

"Well Sis, I guess I'm comin' over."

 **Chapter One End**

 **And that's it for the beginning for this very different story for me. I've never done something this out of left field in terms of AUs. This will be up on Wattpad as well. Until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
